


[Art] Variance

by Nonexistenz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banished Loki, Banishment, Digital Art, Donuts, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Frostiron Reversebang 2017] Thor Movie AU. What if not only Thor was banished to Midgard? What if Odin decided to punish them all and cast out Loki too? And while Jane still found Thor, Loki landed somewhere else and was found by Tony. Things would have turned out way different for sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broke All the Rules, Played All the Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555826) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> So, this is my first jump into this fandom! I just had to join this reversebang, thanks to the mod for hosting this! That said, it's been years since an author in any reversebang got me to draw additional art, thanks for being so inspiring and awesome in general Fluffypanda! It was such fun and amazing to work with you, I seriously hope we can do that again sometime! Everyone, please go read the story! My art does not do it justice, it's just so damn amazing, I totally adore the fic! <3

[](http://imgur.com/ZWJBiac)

[](http://imgur.com/gM2muqJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/159318569417)


End file.
